Tsun-na
by Dio Silenzio
Summary: Years passed by since the battle with the Vindice had come to an end, Tsuna was now faced with a mission from a man of many riches, to protect his daughter from threats that the heiress herself doesn't know of. Easy enough? But what if the girl he was meant to protect doesn't even acknowledge him? What if someone was going to be a burden? (Set in high school) Tsunderes and no yaoi!


**Disclaimer: I dun own KHR...**

**Edited and UnBeta'ed**

* * *

In the peaceful town of Namimori, was the (n)ever so quiet Residence of the large extended family that is the Sawada's. In this family was a peculiar teenager, a boy that had made many notable and noble acts that no ordinary person could ever imagine, and that teen goes by the name of…

"Dame-Tsuna wake up, or else-" said by a toddler clad in a suit with a fedora to match."*ZAP*- I'll electrocute you"

"HIEE! Reborn, what the heck!?" the teen boy with spiky brown hair that seemed to have defy the logic of gravity, shrieked at the toddler who in return smirked and showed the brunette the fully charged stun gun, threatening the older of the two to keep quiet.

"You'll be late for class Dame-Tsuna, and don't forget that you have a solo mission starting today" the baby/toddler cooly said as Tsuna jumped of his bed and dressed into his Namimori high uniform.

"Hai hai… and by the way I didn't forget!" the soon-to-be eighteen year old said as he bolted out of his room and greeted everybody in the kitchen 'good morning' before heading out to School with Reborn gazing down from Tsuna's window with a proud grin.

Meanwhile with Tsuna who was currently sprinting while his mind was preoccupied with the mission he accepted last week.

'_I'm supposed to be a rich girl's bodyguard, till the assailants are captured by the accomplice or me, sounds easy enough' _Tsuna said inside his head _'But Ogami-san said that he doesn't want her daughter to know that she's in danger, or discover about the mafia… crap' _he added as he remembers the name of his client who was also his father's old friend and the current head of one of the most richest and productive corporations in Japan, Kizuhana Corp.

He then remembered how the man's desperate plea kept on ringing on his head.

_"Please, Iemitsu had told me of your feats... I can't risk losing another love one, she's the one I treasure the most, please... Decimo-sama!, I'm begging you, protect my daughter!"_

He finished his thoughts and focus on getting to school, as he was making a fast right turn, his eyes suddenly caught sight of a lock of long orange hair, right in front of him, his reflexes then made sure he doesn't crash to the owner of the hair, which took two seconds of standing still and regaining his senses to realize who the person was.

"Sasagawa-imouto?" Tsuna blurted out, blinking in confusion "What brings you here?" he continued getting a cute pout from the girl that would give diabetes to lesser men.

"I already said you should start calling me by my first name again, Tsu-kun?" the girl said in a soft lecturing tone, "And I wasn't waiting for you or anything, I was just passing by. _Fifteen minutes ago"_ she added the last part in her head.

"Eh? That would be rude to your boyfriend…. anyway I gotta go to school right now, Sasagawa-imouto! I gotta go and meet someone, Ja ne!" Tsuna said before taking off with a wave and leaving the girl behind.

"W-wait... Baka... I broke up with him a month ago, you just won't listen" she said to the wind, as she began walking with her head hung low.

* * *

A few good minutes later Tsuna finally reached school's front gate but as he slowed down and began walking. He then heard a faint but familiar voice from afar that got closer every second.

"juuuuudaaaAIIIMEEEEEEE!"

"Gokudera-kun?"

"Please forgive my tardiness Juudaime! I was too distracted by Baka-onna to notice the time!" the silver haired Storm guardian said his excuse getting a sweadrop from Tsuna.

"G-Gokudera-kun, please stop calling Miura-chan like that, she's your girlfriend, and priority" The Decimo said which touched the overreacting Hayato.

"J-Juudaime's so selfless*sniff*… don't worry Juudaime! I shall compensate for the lost time, today!" the silverette declared making Tsuna chuckle.

"Hai hai, come on let's go, I need to tell you something on the way" Tsuna surrendered knowing full well that no matter what he will say, his self proclaimed right-hand man will be too stubborn at this kind of subject.

"As you wish, Juudaime!" Hayato chirped before following Tsuna to class, and hopefully not bump unto a certain prefect.

* * *

"Understood Juudaime, I shall refrain from using my flames for the time being"

"Thank you, and please inform me if you find some strange activities in the area… w-well stranger than what we usually do"

The two Vongola guardians conversed, as they near their homeroom class in a very slow pace, the two of them talked about Tsuna's mission and telling the storm guardian about details of Decimo's mission.

"Got it… but what about the baseball-freak and the others?" Hayato asked as he kept in mind what family is for, so even though he wants to impress his boss he can't do it by himself.

"I'll tell Yamamoto-kun about it too when he gets back from training camp, but the others will be filled in later on… I'm afraid their less… restrained than the two of you, and I can't bother Onii-san's and Chrome's training" Tsuna said not noticing that Hayato was containing a squeal from the sight of the serious and boss-like Tsuna.

"Un, Boss, but does the stupid heiress know that she's being targeted?" Hayato asked getting a sigh from Tsuna.

"Troublesome enough, she doesn't, and we need to keep it that way, till this is all over" Tsuna said before grumbling in annoyance "hieee… and to think the daily special training Reborn gives me is tiring, now I can't even relax in school"

"G-gomen, Juudaime, if you want to I can takeover-"

"No… I'm gonna prove to that mini-sadist that I can take this on!" Tsuna said with great determination, unknowingly lighting a small amount of sky flames on his forehead which didn't go unnoticed by the silverette.

"Juudaime! I just saw your flames flicker! You were about to go to HDWM without the pills!" Hayato exclaimed gleefully.

"Eh? Finally! Uhh wait? were you just staring at my forehead?" Tsuna asked making Hayato flinch knowing where this is going.

"No! I mean Yes! I mean-"

"It's my height isn't it? I knew it, I'm so short you can see my head every time you're looking down" the now gloomy Tsuna said in a low depressed tone, making the storm guardian panic.

"N-no, your flames are just too awesome to miss, Juudaime!" Hayato shouted the half truth getting a slow nod from the brunette.

"So ka… HIEE! We're totally late!" Tsuna shrieked before the two of them blasted of and give another excuse for their late streak.

* * *

~Homeroom~

"Sawada! Gokudera! You two are late again!" their homeroom, Nezu-sensei yet again for the umpteenth time scolded the guardians for their tardiness and getting the same reaction yet again.

"Bastard! You dare yell at Juudaime with your infuriating voice!? I'm gonna blow you up, Teme!" the storm guardian said his routine line and now this was Tsuna's turn.

"C-c-calm down Gokudera-kun, Gomen Nezu-sensei, till the next-, I mean we won't do it again!" Tsuna then excused himself and his guardian and made their way to their seat.

And on his way to his seat, Tsuna heard the usual insults thrown at him by the female population.

'_Kya~ Sawada-kun is so adorable~'_

'_Tsu-chan!'_

'_Kawai~'_

'_I know I'm short, no need to rub it in…' _the teary eyed Tsuna said in his head before he and Hayato sat down to their respective places.

"Now where was I?" Nezu asked to himself but received from help from a male student who raised his hand.

"You were telling us about the new student Sensei!" the boy said making Nezu face realization.

"Ah yes,*ehem* as I was saying, the principal informed me that were gonna have a new student today, and I need one of you to give **her** a tour of the school and get her informed about everything around here" he finished getting a collective gasp from the boys, excluding Tsuna and Hayato who figured that the transferee was the Decimo's charge.

"Her!?"

"Yes finally a new girl!"

"Now we have a chance!"

The boys cheered getting disapproving looks from the girls commenting about their obvious raging hormones.

"Tch, now the gorillas gone wild, right Kyoko?" the black haired Hana Kurokawa said to her best friend but not getting a reply. "Kyoko? Ah jeez" she then sighed as she saw that her auburn haired friend was staring at a certain Brunette.

"You know you should forget about it, Kyoko, I hate to say this but you already blew it, several times actually" Hana said trying to help her friend get over her crush over the Brunette who grew up from being a Dame to an official Bishounen.

"Hana-chan~" Kyoko grumbled, as the shots fired by her brother's girlfriend hit her in a bullseye "Please don't remind me, I didn't know what was I thinking when I did that"

"You weren't thinking, actually" Hana pointed out "You think that you would avoid Sawada's feelings by dating other guys back then?"

"It was before I accepted it, last month!" Kyoko then defended herself, only to make the next comeback worse.

"And Sawada moved on? I don't know, three years ago" Hana then dropped the bomb, as she sighs at the feeling that she was antagonizing her friend's hopeless attraction towards the small brunette.

"Grrr" Kyoko growled looking more like a grouchy puppy than a fierce tigress "Just you wait, I can get him to fall for me again and we'll live happily ever after" Kyoko said with fire burning in her eyes as she started to look like her brother which made Hana wanna giggle and pity the orange haired girl.

"Don't look at me like that Hana-chan, You now I still have a chance" the lovesick girl said to the male hater, but before the black haired Hana could say anything, she heard a chair screeching on the floor.

"Sensei! I'll volunteer for the job!" A familiar effeminate voice then silenced the whole class and interrupted their conversation.

Hana then looked at Kyoko's shocked expression and not only that but the rest of the class that isn't her and Gokudera had the same face on, and as if making the situation clearer.

"Sawada? Hmmm…" Nezu then began to think about and was about to refuse judging by the face he made, which made Kyoko, other girls and most boys cheer inside then the door slide open and revealed the School Principal

"Nezu-sensei, sorry if I interrupted something, but here's Miss. Kizuhana" the aged man said earning a gawk from a number of students along with Nezu.

"D-did Sensei say Kizuhana?" one of the students croaked out and then a girl with light blond hair wearing an eye catching butterfly hairclip, entered the room. The class followed her movement that held an air of elegance and aristocracy with each step.

Then she stopped and in front of the class showed her light blue eyes and pale white skin, making the boys swallow a lump in their throats.

"My name is Yui Kizuhana, daughter of Ogami Kizuhana, and heiress of the Kizuhana Corp, pleased to meet you" the girl now identified as 'Yui', introduced herself with a tone that matched her standing in life, and her title.

The class went even more silent as they tried to process the fact that they had a billionaire for a transferee.

"Pleased to meet you too, Yui-san" then all heads turned to the owner of the voice that spoke, which turned out to be Tsuna.

"I wasn't talking to you, worm"

* * *

**Yeah... and by the way the OC looks like Sena Kashiwazaki( but you could pick other girl's of your choice) which i dont own! I'm on a hurry so not gonna say alot.**

**Sorry for being Vague, I'm gonna make the explanations next chapter and Edit the first, as fast as i can.**


End file.
